Penantian
by Salada15
Summary: Setiap hari, setiap jam berdetik, dan di setiap hembusan nafas, Sakura tidak akan pernah bosan dengan pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan yang dinamakan 'Penantian'. Spesial for Sasusaku FanDay 2017.


**Penantian**

 **All chara milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Special for Sasusaku FanDay 20 Februari 2017**

 **Rated: M for safety reading :v**

 **Summary : Setiap hari, setiap jam berdetik, dan di setiap hembusan nafas, Sakura tidak akan pernah bosan dengan pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan yang dinamakan 'Penantian'.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading** _ **minna…..**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin berhembus perlahan. Mekarnya bunga Sakura, panasnya terik matahari, gugurnya daun _mapple_ serta kencangnya badai salju terus bergulir silih berganti menjadi sebuah siklus tahunan. Seiring dengan bergantinya tahun, membuat Konoha menjadi lebih berkembang. Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari klan Yamanaka untuk berkomunikasi dengan negeri seberang, karena sekarang sudah ada benda persegi panjang yang bisa kau pencet-pencet setiap saat. Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat membuat seluruh desa mengadakan rehabilitasi besar-besaran. Bukan hanya sebuah desa yang direhabilitasi, tetapi juga ikatan pertemanan antar desa. Kakashi yang menjadi Hokage-pun dibuat kelimpungan dengan rehabilitasi besar-besaran ini. Apalagi banyak korban yang berjatuhan saat itu, membuat Haruno Sakura harus bekerja extra bersama dengan Tsunade, Shisune, serta Karin, yang saat itu dijadikan tawanan sementara Konoha.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Karin, Sakura teringat akan salah satu rekan Karin di _Tim Taka_ yang juga merupakan rekan satu timnya di Tim 7. Sekaligus cinta yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan, Uchiha Sasuke. Saat perang, dia datang dengan gagahnya bersama dengan keinginannya menjadi seorang _Hokage_. Sasuke datang untuk menjadi aliansi shinobi, membuat semua orang yang tahu akan gelar _nukenin_ nya menjadi terkejut dan bertanya-tanya. Tim 7 mengadakan reuni saat itu, dan Sakura bahagia. Mereka mengeluarkan _kuchiyose_ bagaikan Tiga Sannin Legendaris. Oh iya! Jangan lupa juga dengan Sai yang bahkan bisa membuat berbagai macam hewan besar lewat tintanya. Mereka saling berdampingan melawan Madara dan bersama-sama menyegel Kaguya. Saat itu Sakura berfikir bahwa dengan tersegelnya Kaguya, maka hari yang cerah untuk dunia akan terbit. Namun saat Sakura menyatakan perasaannya untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sasuke mulai berontak dan malah mengacaukan semuanya. Hancur sudah impian Sakura tentang kepulangan Sasuke dan kebahagiaan mereka bersama dengan Tim 7. Masih berbekas di dalam hatinya tentang apa yang dikatakannya saat itu.

' _Kau menyebalkan! Aku tidak tau kenapa kau begitu menyukaiku. Cinta, cinta,cinta! Hanya itu yang selalu kau katakan. Bahkan aku tidak tertarik padamu.'_

Hanya perlu satu kalimat untuk membuat hatinya robek, lalu bertambah robek pula saat Sasuke dengan teganya meng _genjutsu_ nya. Dan saat dia terbangun, Sakura melihat Sasuke dan Naruto terbaring di atas reruntuhan patung Lembah Akhir lengkap dengan cucuran darah yang terus mengalir dari tangan mereka. Sakura mengeluarkan _cakra_ hijaunya seraya menangis. Betapa bodohnya dia, padahal dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis. Hey! Dia adalah murid Sang Putri Senju ! dia kuat!. Lalu di hari itu, Sasuke bangkit dan mengucapkan kata maaf. Sakura bingung harus merespon apa. Tapi lanjutan kalimat Sasuke membuat air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dikompromi.

' _Maafkan aku untuk segalanya, Sakura'_

Setelah menjalani interogasi serta isolasi selama beberapa waktu, Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha seizin Hokage keenam. Dia ingin melihat dunia dengan hati dan matanya sekarang. Dia ingin menebus segala dosa yang ia perbuat di masa lalu dan akan kembali dengan waktu yang tidak menentu. Apa lagi ini ? bahkan Sakura sudah bekerja sama dengan Tsunade untuk membuat tangan palsu untuk tangan kirinya. Dan apa itu ? dia ingin pergi sendiri ? bagaimana dengan harinya nanti ? apa Sasuke akan makan dengan baik ? Terlalu banyak kekhawatiran yang dirasakannya. Kalau soal penebusan dosa, diam di Konoha dan mengabdi pada desa saja sudah lebih dari cukup kan ? apalagi ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, si Uchiha terakhir yang legendaris itu. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berucap. Sebenarnya kalimat itu sudah berada di ujung lidah, namun sepertinya kegugupan ini malah menjadi penghalang. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan gugup, pasalnya _onix_ itu juga menatap _emeraldnya_ dengan intens. Siapa sih yang tidak gugup jika diperhatikan oleh orang yang kau suka ? ralat, maksudnya orang yang kau cintai. Kemudian dengan berani dia berbicara..

"Annoo… jika aku bilang aku ingin ikut, bagaimana ?"

….. Hening sejenak….. Sakura menatap takut-takut pada pemuda ini. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan tenang seperti biasa. Bertahun-tahun mengenal Sasuke, dengan jujur Sakura mengaku bahwa dia tidak bisa membaca isi hati Sasuke dengan benar, walau sesekali benar. Sedangkan Kakashi yang daritadi berada di dekat mereka hanya bisa memandang interaksi muridnya ini. Senyumnya mengembang walau muridnya tidak menyadari itu.

"Semua hal yang kuabaikan, aku rasa aku akan bisa melihatnya dengan baik sekarang. Dan bila aku kehilangan kesempatan ini, aku pikir tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi. Ditambah lagi ada beberapa hal yang menggangguku." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lalu menunduk dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ini adalah jalan penebusan dosaku. Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan dosa-dosaku." JLEBB. Hati Sakura seperti ingin menertawakan Sakura. Lalu _innernya_ berteriak dengan _Shannarro_ andalannya. Sedangkan Kakashi memandang Sakura dengan cengiran tidak berdosanya. Penolakan Sasuke sebenarnya sudah bisa diprediksi oleh Sakura, tapi Sakura dengan kadar _over PD_ nya malah bertanya seperti itu.

TEP TEP TEP… Suara langkah kaki mendekat. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan lembut sekarang. Melihat dua pasang kaki yang tepat berada di hadapannya membuat Sakura mendongak. Bersamaan dengan itu, tangan Sasuke terayun lalu…

POKEE

Jemari kekar itu menempel pada kening Sakura. Angin berhembus pelan menambah kesan dramatis diantara mereka. Mereka berpandangan sejenak lalu bibir Sasuke mulai bergerak membentuk satu kalimat

"Aku akan menemui lagi" Semburat itu makin jelas terlihat. Sakura sudah seperti _mannequine_ sekarang.

" _Arigatou.."_ tambahnya lagi dengan sedikit senyuman. Sakura bersumpah tadi dia melihat kejadian langka itu. Dari sana pula Sakura mulai menyadari sesuatu. Dia tidak boleh menyerah, kalimat Sasuke membawanya kepada tingkat kesabaran yang ekstra. Kesabaran untuk menyambut Uchiha Sasuke pulang. Jika dulu Sasuke pergi hanya dengan ucapan terimakasih, sekarang dia telah memberikan kepastian kepada Sakura dengan kalimat 'aku akan menemuimu lagi' serta tanda kasih sayang yang dia berikan di dahi lebarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini daun-daun itu terus berguguran. Membuat hormon Ibu Sakura menjadi naik drastis. Lihat saja! Dia terus marah-marah kepada daun yang terus berjatuhan. Lagi pula jika daun itu tidak gugur, ya bukan musim gugur namanya. Haruno Mebuki terus menyapu halaman dengan sedikit tidak rela. Lalu putrinya datang dari ruang tamu.

"Ibu, aku berangkat"

"Tidakkah kau punya satu hari untuk membantu Ibu ? hahhh Ibu jadi agak menyesal mendaftarkanmu pada akademi dulu" Mebuki menghela nafas panjang. Dia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua pekerjaan rumah yang terus dikerjakannya. Bahkan putri tunggalnya itu terlalu sibuk untuk diajak kerjasama.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anak-anak Bu, aku adalah _jounin_ medis andalan Konoha. Seharusnya Ibu bangga!" Gertak Sakura. Demi tuhan, kaki-kakinya sudah gatal ingin sesegera mungkin menuju kantor Hokage dan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting! Sesuatu yang mengancam keberadaan Konoha. Lalu sebelum Ibunya berpidato lebih panjang, Sakura segera melesat.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa _shinobi_ Konoha hilang secara misterius. Lalu mulai muncul lagi rumor tentang manusia peledak yang mengancam keselamatan desa. Hal ini sudah diprediksi dari munculnya beberapa manusia peledak yang kemudian diketahui identitasnya sebagai _shinobi_ Konoha yang menghilang. Kini Sakura tengah mendeteksi cakra manusia peledak itu. Dibelakangnya ada Naruto, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, dan Kakashi. Sakura menghela nafasnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa mendeteksi cakra mereka" Keluh Sakura. Kakashi menepuk kepala merah mudanya dan memberikan semangat seraya berkata _tidak apa-apa_. Semua orang menjadi tegang. Manusia-manusia ini tidak boleh terluka. Kau boleh melukainya, tapi bersiaplah menemui ajal. Maka ciptakan jarak dari manusia peledak ini jika kau masih menyayangi nyawamu.

Kakashi mengusap dagunya pelan lalu menatap penuh selidik manusia peledak yang terbaring di atas matras rumah sakit. Bagaimana bisa manusia ini menjadi manusia peledak ?

"Ada cakra aneh yang bercampur di dalam tubuh mereka. Cakra itu mengalir seperti cakra pada umumnya. Seperti sudah sangat menempel pada titik-titik pusatnya" Jelas Hinata.

"Aku rasa hanya pengguna _doujutsu_ yang bisa mengatasi ini" DEGGGG Sakura terpaku mendengarnya. _Doujutsuu ?_ pengguna teknik mata yang khas. Kalau bukan _byakugan,_ berarti _sharingan._ Wajah Sakura agak memerah sekarang. Reaksi teman-temannya nampak bingung.

"Ya! Kau benar" Kakashi menatapnya dengan seringaian. Sakura tersentak.

"Ti—tidak aku-akk—uu tidak mengatakan apa-apa" Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya gugup. Tambah gugup lagi kala Naruto dengan bodonya bertanya _ada apa_. Maka dengan sekuat tenaga ia kerahkan tinjunya beserta dengan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Semerah buah kesukaan pria itu. HHmmmm…. Lalu setelah Kakashi memberi tahu Sai untuk mengirimkan surat kepada Sasuke, maka disaat itu pula mereka semua menyadari bahwa sudah saatnya Sasuke pulang. Sakura senang, tapi sebisa mungkin ia sembunyikan kebahagiaannya itu.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berhasil mengalahkan ninja sewaan di _Colloseum._ Setelah mendapatkan informasi dari Oyashiro En, kini ia sedang berada di Lembah Neraka yang konon merupakan tempat tinggal klan Chinoike. Dia tidak menemukan apa-apa disana selain tulang-tulang manusia dan beberapa kubangan air panas. Hal tersebut membuatnya berdecih. Apalagi saat mengetahui bahwa dalang dari semua ini adalah Chino dan Fusshin yang selama perjalanan menemaninya. Pantas saja ia seperti agak kenal dengan pisau yang menyerangnya tempo hari. Ternyata pedang itu milik Fusshin. Tapi biarlah, dia akan menyelesaikan ini dengan baik. Lalu setelah berhasil menyadarkan mereka berdua, Sasuke memulai perjalanan barunya. Ketika dia sampai di sebuah pantai yang sudah agak menjingga, seekor elang datang dan hinggap di pundaknya. Ternyata itu adalah surat dari Konoha. Di belakangnya ada lembaran lain.

"Huh jelek banget, pasti dari Naruto" gerutu Sasuke. Jelaga hitamnya mulai membaca kata demi kata. Lalu ketika matanya menangkap kata 'Sakura' dan 'Satuan Kepolisisan Konoha', Sasuke memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya bersamaan dengan hembusan angin pantai.

"Sepertinya sudah lama sekali" tuturnya lalu melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Walaupun Sasuke tidak datang saat itu, Sakura sangat bersyukur bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Sasuke bahkan mengirim surat balasan dan mengatakan akan pulang dengan segera. Sakura mulai berjalan dengan pelan sembari mengamati Konoha. Terlalu banyak kemajuan disini. Banyak bangunan tinggi yang menjulang. Dan diujung sana dia bertemu dengan Yamanaka Ino, teman kecilnya sekaligus rekannya di Rumah Sakit.

"Kau tahu ? Temari sering bolak-balik Konoha sekarang. Dan terkadang juga Shikamaru sering membeli bunga di tokoku. Kikikiki" Jelas Ino panjang lebar. Shikamaru sekarang memang sedang dekat dengan Temari, aliansi Shinobi dari Sunagakure. Putri Kazekage keempat. Bukan hanya itu saja, Sakura juga dikejutkan dengan berita kedekatan Chouji dan Karui. Apa itu benar ? tapi setelah mendengar cerita dari Ino, Sakura mulai percaya. Pasalnya Ino itu rekan satu timnya Chouji. Selain itu, Ino itu ratunya gosip. Sakura makin terkejut kala Ino menceritakan kedekatannya dengan Sai. Serius kan ? Sai si lidah tak bertulang itu ? Ino suka padanya ? tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Sai itu mirip dengan Sasuke, jadi sah-sah saja kalau Ino suka pada Sai. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, jika Shikamaru dengan Temari, Chouji dengan Karui, dan Ino dengan Sai, lantas bagaimana dengan dia ? bahkan sahabatnya yang _baka,_ Naruto itu bisa mendapatkan Hinata. Haruskah dia menerima salah satu lamaran _jounin jounin_ yang sempat ia tolak ? atau terus menunggu kepulangan pemuda itu ? Kalau soal itu, dia selalu sabar. Dia selalu menunggu Sasuke mulai dari pelariannya kepada Orochimaru sampai sekarang. Sakura bukanlah seorang gadis yang tidak layak untuk dipilih menjadi calon istri. Bahkan loker di tempat kerjanya penuh dengan surat cinta dan coklat-coklat manis. Demi tuhan, penggemarnya itu malah membuat kadar gula darahnya meningkat. Dia sudah sangat bersabar akan sebuah hal yang disebut dengan penantian. Tapi.. sampai kapan dia harus menunggu ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klinik Mental Anak adalah sebuah klinik rancangan Sakura untuk memulihkan mental anak-anak pasca perang. Sakura perduli kepada nasib generasi Konoha. Tapi di tengah jalan menuju kebaikan tersebut, seseorang yang bernama Kido menghancurkan semuanya. Apalagi ini menyangkut tentang Sasuke, mereka dengan kurang ajarnya membuat duplikasi Sasuke untuk menyebarkan kejahatan di seluruh dunia. Demi tuhan, Sasuke sudah berjalan jauh untuk menebus semua dosa-dosanya. Jangan biarkan orang-orang di luar sana berfikiran yang buruk kepada Sasuke lagi. Sakura menangis dalam hati. Disini, dia terikat tidak berdaya di dalam sebuah ruangan yang bahkan Sakura tidak tahu dimana. Dia terikat dengan keadaan cakra yang ditekan oleh sebuah enzim mematikan.

"Aku sudah memasukkan cairan penekan cakra. Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan pukulanmu. _Byakugo_ mu bahkan tidak mempan. Jadi duduk dan diamlah sampai Uchiha Sasuke datang dan menjemputmu. Lalu setelah dia datang, maka saksikanlah kematiannya." Cihhh ! Sakura benci Pria tua Bangka ini. Dia bermuka dua, baik di depan Kakashi- _sensei_ tapi buruk di belakangnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Sasuke-kun ?" diam-diam Sakura mengumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit cakranya. Biarlah pria ini terus mengajaknya mengobrol dari A-Z. Bahkan obrolan tentang diskon ramen pun akan dia ladeni. Setelah cakranya terkumpul, maka bersiaplah menghadapi Haruno Sakura yang sebenarnya.

"Aku akan membuat obat sharingan yang akan ku peroleh dari ekstrak Sharingan. Dengan begitu, obat itu akan laku dan orang-orang bisa menggunakan Sharingan tanpa harus menjadi seorang Uchiha." Sakura bergidik jijik. Apa-apaan itu ? ekstrak Sharingan ? ekstrak Strawberry lebih enak daripada ekstrak Sharingan.

"Ketika dia mendengar bahwa rekannya , orang yang terpenting baginya dalam keadaan yang berbahaya, maka dia akan datang. Dan saat itu pula, kekuatan matanya akan bereaksi berkali-kali lipat." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Kalau soal itu, apakah mungkin Sasuke akan datang dan menyelamatkannya ? apakah mungkin dia adalah orang yang penting baginya ? rasanya tidak mungkin. Sakura tersenyum remeh dan memandang remeh Kido. Berucap bahwa obat Sharingan yang akan dia buat adalah sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Bahkan Sasuke palsu yang dia buat saja sangat buruk. Namun Kido tertawa lalu seorang anbu menelan sebuah pil. Beberapa detik kemudian anbu itu berubah menjadi sesosok yang tidak asing bagi Sakura. Sosok itu mendekat dan membuat Sakura tertegun. Sosok itu berjongkok dan…

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura" pertahanan Sakura runtuh. Dia terlalu terbawa emosi. Dia ingin teriak sekarang juga. Dan saat itu pula, tali yang mengikatnya terlepas dan Kido terpental akibat pukulannya. Inilah yang dinamakan kekuatan cinta !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura kewalahan, Ino dan Sai datang di waktu yang tepat, walaupun sejujurnya lokasi kejadian sudah sangat hancur akibat pukulan Sakura. Kakashi dan Naruto datang setelahnya. Mereka berhasil melawan Kido serta antek-anteknya. Tapi aneh juga. Ketika mereka hendak kembali, mereka melihat beberapa anbu yang terkapar di tanah dan beberapa bekas kebakaran kecil di sekitaran ilalang. Sakura tahu ini, _genjutsu_ dan _jutsu_ elemen api. Seketika itu pula, Sakura merasakan cakra seseorang walaupun samar-samar. Hatinya menghangat. Ternyata hal tersebut juga disadari oleh Naruto dan Kakashi. Di hari itu, Sakura kembali membangun sebuah komitmen. Komitmen akan penantiannya. Penantiannya kepada Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di antara angkatan rockie 12, Naruto dan Hinata adalah pasangan pertama yang menikah. Kakashi memberikan mandat kepada seluruh warga desa untuk memberikan sebuah misi rahasia, yaitu menemukan hadiah terbaik untuk pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Pada awalnya, Sakura sedikit bingung akan hal itu, tapi mengingat bahwa Naruto adalah pahlawan desa yang dikagumi, tidak heran bahwa seluruh warga desa sangat antusias akan misi tersebut. Bahkan Orochimaru yang sekarang tinggal di Konoha ikut andil. Setelah pertengkaran kecil-kecilan antara dia dan Ino akibat perbandingan hadiah siapa yang terbaik, Sakura bersama dengan teman-temannya menghadiri pesta ini. Pesta yang meriah karena dihadiri oleh petinggi-petinggi desa seperti Kazekage ataupun Raikage. Semua tampak bahagia. Chouji dengan makanannya, Shikamaru dengan Temari, Ino dan Sai, OH untuk yang satu ini, Sakura agak jijik melihatnya. Pasalnya, Ino itu benar-benar agresif sekali. Dia bahkan tidak perduli dengan godaan-godaan teman seangkatan. Lalu dia melihat tim 8 bersama dengan Kurenai- _sensei_ serta Mirai yang cekikikan di atas punggung Akamaru. Lee dan Guy- _sensei_ yang bersemangat seperti biasa, Tsunade- _shisou_ bahkan sangat akrab dengan Orochimaru dan Kakashi- _sensei._

Acara dimulai dengan khidmat. Iruka- _sensei_ menjadi wakil dari Naruto, lalu Hanabi menjadi pengiring Hinata sambil mendekap sebuah pigura yang menampilkan wajah Neji disana. Ino mulai berteriak memanggilnya. Menarik Sakura lalu mulai mengambil beberapa gambar melalui ponselnya. Manik Sakura bergulir menatap Naruto yang sangat bahagia. Akhirnya sahabat bodohnya itu menemukan pendamping yang pas. Sakura terkekeh kecil kala mengingat Naruto yang terus mengejarnya, mengajaknya berkencan, dan terus bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Sakura tahu satu hal. Saat itu, Naruto tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Saat itu, dia hanya ingin melampaui Sasuke. Lalu akhirnya Naruto sadar bahwa hatinya telah berlabuh pada Hinata semenjak insiden di bulan melawan Otsusuki Toneri. Bahkan mereka melakukan aksi cinta di atas bulan yang tentunya disaksikan oleh semua orang. Dan semenjak saat itu, setiap bulan purnama, orang-orang Konoha percaya bahwa bila kau berciuman dengan orang yang kau cintai di bawah sinar rembulan, maka kau akan berakhir bahagia seperti Naruto dan Hinata. Sakura agak ragu dengan itu karena di setiap bulan purnama, Sakura selalu mengingat kejadian di masa lalu. Kejadian saat Sasuke meninggalkan desa agar menjadi kuat. Pada saat itu pula Sakura mengungkapkan perasaannya. Disaksikan oleh kebisuan malam dan bangku taman yang sampai sekarang menjadi bangku legendarisnya. Sakura mendongak keatas, menatap langit itu dan percaya bahwa seseorang itu juga memandangi langit yang sama. Apapun yang terjadi, Sakura akan terus melakukan kebiasaan ini. Sebuah kebiasaan yang menjadi sebuah pekerjaan. Sebuah pekerjaan yang bernama "Penantian".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sakura dibuat kesal oleh ibunya. Pasalnya, hari ini adalah hari liburnya. Hari yang bersejarah bagi Haruno Sakura dan ibunya datang tiba-tiba, menggoyangkan badan Sakura seraya berkata 'cepat bangun' ! _Shannarooo !_ Oh ayolah! Dia sering menghabiskan waktu di Rumah Sakit sepanjang hari dan tidak pernah libur. Dia juga manusia yang haus akan perdamaian sejenak. Bahkan ranjang dan selimutnya belum puas melepas rindu bersamanya. Sakura mengucek matanya pelan lalu bangkit dengan tidak ikhlasnya. Apalagi sekarang ? apa Sakura harus mencuci baju ? membantu ibunya memasak dan segala pekerjaan rumah tangga yang lainnya ? itu bisa dikerjakan nanti tau !

"Ayolah Sakura, bangun ! kenapa kau malas sekali sih ? apa dosa Ibu di masa lalu sampai kamu bisa semalas ini ?" ujar ibunya sambil menarik-narik tangannya.

"Ibu, jangan pisahkan aku dengan kasurku yang empuk ini! Kami saling mencintai, jangan pisahkan kami." Gumamku sambil memegang erat _bed cover._ Ibu mendengus kesal dan tidak mau menyerah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi istri Uchiha yang teladan kalau sampai jam segini saja kau belum bangun!" Kini Ibunya mulai bersikap merajuk. Huh Sakura mendengus kesal ! biarkan saja dia tidak bisa menjadi istri Uchiha, toh dia sedang menunggu Uchi… ehhhhh ?

Sakura terlonjak dan menatap ibunya yang kini menyeringai.

"Lekaslah mandi nak, kau memiliki tamu penting hari ini."

.

.

.

Eh?  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak pernah memprediksikan ini. Pasalnya Uchiha Sasuke sedang berada di ruang keluarganya bersama ayahnya ! oh tuhan ! setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, kenapa harus bertemu disini ? uhh bukannya bagaimana, tetapi mulut ayahnya itu sangatlah frontal. Sudah pasti kan jika ayahnya bilang yang tidak tidak tentang Sakura ? kenapa tidak mau bilang yang iya-iya aja sih ?

Sakura berdehem pelan seraya berjalan kearah mereka. Dia menyapa Sasuke dengan canggung seraya menanyakan kabar. Kenapa kau tidak mau bertanya 'kapan lamar aku' saja Sakura ?

Sasuke membalas sekenanya lalu menatap Kizazhi dengan ekspresi yang tidak dia mengerti. Ayahnya itu mengangguk ngangguk lalu Sasuke pamit dan menatap Sakura sekilas. Eh ? apa-apaan itu ? kenapa dia pergi lagi ?

"Ooii mau sampai kapan kau disini ? cepat susul bocah Uchiha itu! Dasar" Ayahnya mendorong tubuh Sakura menuju pintu keluar. Sakura tidak mengerti. Tepat di depan pintu, dia melihat punggung tegap itu. Berdiri membelakanginya. Sakura ingin bertanya pada ayahnya, tapi suara Sasuke membuat semua pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya terjawab.

"Ayo berkeliling desa"

Suatu ajakan kencan yang romantis kan ?

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan mengelilingi desa. Pukul 10 pagi memang merupakan jam yang pas untuk beraktifitas. Namun di tengah-tengah padatnya aktifitas, warga- warga itu sesekali mencuri pandang kearahnya. Tentu saja kan ! Sasuke sekarang sedang bersamanya. Tidak heran apabila dia jadi pusat perhatian. Bahkan poninya yang panjang tidak membuat ketampanannya berkurang. Sakura ingin sekali menanyakan beberapa hal kepada Sasuke. Tapi seperti biasa, kegugupan selalu menjadi penghalang. Sedari tadi mereka hanya diam dan berjalan dengan tenang. Sakura mencuri pandang lewat lirikan matanya. Sakura dapat merasakan perbedaan dari dalam diri Sasuke. Tidak ada lagi Sasuke yang gelap, kini yang ada hanyalah Sasuke dengan segala cahayanya. Nasihat Naruto ternyata sangat mempan pada Sasuke. Tapi jika di desa ini masih ada Naruto, kenapa Sasuke malah mengajaknya berkeliling desa ? bisa saja kan dia mengajak Naruto ? Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke mulai menyukainya ? pipi Sakura sudah mulai merona sekarang. Tidak tidak ! kepala Sakura menggeleng, membuat helai merah mudanya bergoyang mengikuti arus gerakan. Sasuke menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa ?" Sakura terlonjak kaget. Ekspresi yang sangat berlebihan bagi Sasuke.

"Tii—tidak apa-apa kok, hehehehe" Dan kini Sakura terlihat sangat bodoh.

Sasuke menatap ke depan seperti semula. Sakura menggigit pelan bawah bibirnya. Apa setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu membuatmu gugup Sakura ?

"Pengantin baru memang lengket" ujar Sasuke kemudian. Eh ? tadi apa katanya ?

"Dulu sewaktu kecil, salah satu pamanku menikah. Setelah itu, dia terlihat jarang berada di luar. Kata Ibu, pengantin baru memang sedang dalam proses lengket-lengketnya. Mereka tidak mau diganggu apapun yang terjadi." Ahhh dari sini Sakura mulai menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak ingin mengganggu Naruto. Huhhh seharusnya Sakura sudah menduganya. Jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot memasang wajah malunya. _Poor Sakura_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Ino menyiram kebun kecil di depan tokonya seperti biasa. Ino itu ratunya bunga. Dia mengungkapkan segala suasana hatinya dengan bahasa bunga. Pagi ini sangat cerah, tentu saja. Musim panas sudah di depan mata. Dia menatap semua warga desa dan saling bertukar sapa. Kemudian tubuh itu memasuki toko bunganya. Belum semenit dia masuk, kini dia berlari keluar dan menatap binar pada dua orang yang baru saja lewat di depan tokonya itu. Hihhihihi… batin Ino tertawa misterius. Lantas ia memanggil ibunya dan meminta izin untuk keluar sebentar.

.

.

.

.

.

Sai baru saja pulang dari kantor Hokage, Kakashi baru saja memberikannya libur panjang. Huhhhh senangnya. Dia jadi bingung untuk melakukan apa pada liburannya kali ini. Lalu tanpa sengaja jelaga ini menatap dua orang berbeda gender yang berjalan beriringan. Matanya terbelalak lalu dengan secepat kilat dia mencari tempat persembunyian. Tepat saat dua orang itu melewatinya, barulah Sai menunjukkan seringainya. Sepertinya liburan kali ini sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukanlah hal yang biasa apabila Naruto sangat menyukai ramen. Bagi Naruto, ramen sudah melekat pada darahnya. Tapi semenjak menikah, dia jadi jarang makan ramen. Hinata selalu mengontrol pola makanannya. Maka setelah sekian lama menjalin hubungan _LDR_ dengan ramen Paman Teuchi, pagi ini menu sarapan Naruto adalah Ramen porsi jumbo. Tubuh ini berjalan dengan riangnya.

"Ramen, aku datang !" tapi impian hanyalah sebuah angan. Kedai Paman Teuchi tutup. Naruto berdecak kesal dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Terus begitu sampai membuat warga sekitar yang melihatnya menjadi geli sendiri. Kemudian hentakan itu sirna ketika Naruto melihat sepasang manusia berjalan melewatinya. Naruto terpaku. Lalu cengiran jahilnya muncul. Khihihihihihi…

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti di satu titik. Berhenti tepat di bawah pohon Sakura dan tepat berada di depan bangku taman. Bangku taman yang menghubungkan jalan desa dengan gerbang desa. Sakura mulai tersadar. Bangku ini adalah bangku legendarisnya. Mata Sakura agak berair mengingat itu semua. Apa Sasuke akan pergi lagi ? Sakura tidak habis pikir, pemuda ini memang ingin mempermainkannya dari awal. Seharusnya Sakura tahu itu !

"Sakura.."

"Sasuke-kun ! jika kau ingin pergi lagi, maka pergi saja. Jangan menemuiku jika kau ingin pergi lagi. Aku akan melupakanmu dan mencari pria lain. Aku akan hidup bahagia, begitu pula kau. Kau bisa bersenang-senang di luar sana. Terimakasih Sasuke-kun, terimakasih!" Sakura ber _ojigi_ serendah yang ia bisa, habis sudah kesabarannya. Hancur! Hancur ! Sasuke tidak boleh terus mempermainkannya, tidak boleh terus menerus memberinya harapan palsu. Dan sialnya air mata ini terus mengalir tanpa Sakura minta. Dapat Sakura rasakan sebuah tangan kekar menangkap pergelangan tangannya, membuat Sakura bangkit. Lalu dia merasakan dahinya menghangat. Pemuda itu mengetuk dahinya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Point plus lagi karena jarak mereka sangat dekat sekarang. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan lembut. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura bisa menebak arti dari tatapan itu. Tatapan itu campur aduk antara rindu dan perasaan yang hanya mereka berdua ketahui. Sakura tertegun.

"Apa kau bisa memahami apa yang aku rasakan, Sakura ?" Sasuke mulai bertanya. Dan Sakura harus menjawab. Jelaga teduhnya menatap Sasuke untuk mencari sebuah kebohongan. Dan hasilnya nihil. Bibir Sakura bergerak tak menentu serta wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sekarang.

"Dengar, aku telah meminta izin pada orang tuamu untuk mengatakan ini. Aku juga sudah mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibu serta…. Itachi beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini sekali, dan ini bukanlah sebuah permintaan." Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan semburat merah telah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Ayo bangun sebuah keluarga Uchiha yang baru bersamaku, Sakura" Angin berhembus pelan. Sakura sudah benar-benar memerah sekarang. Ditambah lagi dengan melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah juga. Bibir Sakura ingin berucap, tapi sebuah bungkaman hangat menghentikannya bersamaan dengan suara teriakan dan tubuhnya yang tertindih.

GDEBAKKK GEDEBUKKKKK

"Uhhhh _ittaiii_! Dasar Naruto ! sudah kubilang jangan bergerak terus, nanti jatuh. Lihat ! sekarang kita ketahuan !" Sakura mengenali suara ini. Ino. Shitttt orang itu. Tapi sekarang tubuhnya benar-benar mati rasa. Terlebih lagi bibir ini. Dia bisa merasakan kehangatan melalui bibir ini. Bibir Uchiha Sasuke. Lalu dia merasakan tubuh itu bangkit dan menuntunnya untuk berdiri. Sasuke menatap tiga orang di depannya lengkap dengan matanya yang sudah memerah seperti darah.

"Kalian bertiga …." Baik Sakura, Naruto, Ino bahkan Sai dapat merasakan aura hitam yang menguar pada tubuh tampan ini.

" _Go-go—gomen_ Sasuke. Kami hanya sedang … aaa sedang ingin memberikan bunga ini padamu. Hehehehe" Naruto merebut rangkaian bunga dari tangan Ino dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke ? hanya diam saja. Tapi sedetik kemudian _Susano'o_ nya muncul. Dan lokasi kejadian menjadi porak poranda setelahnya. Hyadahhhhhhh.

Kini Sakura percaya. Pekerjaan bodoh yang dia jalani selama beberapa tahun ini. Membuahkan hasil yang indah. Pekerjaan yang dinamakan penantian. Penantian untuk Sasuke. Dan Sasuke pun percaya, sejauh apapun dia meninggalkan desa, tempatnya untuk pulang hanya satu. Yaitu tempat di kala orang-orang memikirkanmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Pasalnya, istri merah mudanya itu sangat keras kepala. Dia meninggalkan Sakura di Konoha bersama calon anaknya karena dia sayang. Dia takut kalau-kalau terjadi apa-apa pada mereka berdua apabila mereka ikut dalam perjalanan Sasuke. Tapi dengan cengirannya dan sapaan cerianya kala berucap 'Sasuke-kun', Sakura datang bersama dengan perutnya yang besar bersama dengan Karin di sampingnya. Lihat sekarang ! Sakura sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan malaikat mereka. Calon anak mereka. Untung saja markas Orochimaru ada di mana mana dan selalu ada bila kau butuhkan. Jadilah Sakura melahirkan disini yang dibantu oleh Karin. Berterimakasihlah pada Tuhan, Sasuke.

Kepala Sasuke berdengung kala mendengar perpaduan antara gerutuan Karin yang menyebutnya sebagai suami tidak bertanggung jawab dan suara erangan kesakitan yang dilontarkan Sakura. Heyyy, dia ini bertanggung jawab kok. Jika tidak, mana mungkin dia menikahi Sakura ? . Ketika suara tangisan bayi mulai terdengar, barulah Sasuke menghela nafas dengan lega. Karin keluar membawa bayinya dan Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang. Hanya di depan Sakuralah dia bisa seperti ini. Mengucapkan terimakasih berulang-ulang dan mengecup lembut seluruh wajah istrinya.

"Terimakasih Sakura"

Dan terimakasih juga untuk putri mereka, Uchiha Sarada.

.

.

.

.

.

END BENERAN :v

Happy Sasusaku FanDay minnaa :v

Aku hanya ingin merayakan hari ini dengan fanfic amburadul ini. Judul diperoleh dari perasaan yang aku rasakan sekarang. Waktu pertama kali melihat Sasusaku, aku langsung teringat akan diriku yang juga sedang menunggu seseorang. Aku menunggunya selama dua tahun. Lalu setelah kami memulai hubungan, kami harus menjalani _LDR_. Dan aku harus menunggu lagi agar bertemu dengan dia T.T

Maka dari itu, diantara semua _shipper_ yang ada, Sasusaku yang paling greget :v

Silahkan tinggalkan kolom komentar kalian untuk bercuhat ria :v


End file.
